Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-003197 describes toner particles containing a polyester resin. According to this document, document offset can be prevented when a solid obtained by drying a liquid developer has a melting point not lower than 55° C., and the solid of the liquid developer has a melting point not lower than 55° C. by setting a total amount of a constitutional unit derived from an aliphatic monomer occupied in both constitutional units of a constitutional unit derived from an acid component and a constitutional unit derived from an alcohol component to 30 mol % or higher.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-175670 describes toner particles having a polyester resin containing as an acid component, phthalic acid and aromatic acid having three or more functional groups. According to this document, a liquid developer contains the toner particles and a basic high-polymer dispersant so that storage stability of the liquid developer can be maintained without fixability of the toner particles being interfered.